Episode 9: Do We Have A Deal?
by One Last Guardian
Summary: It's time for the second trial again. Only this time it's being taken on by a team of demons. Meg is joined by Crowley and a close associate of his, who now have to sneak into hell undetected by Lucifer.


****Disclaimer****

This is the 9th episode of 11. For the full experience begin your journey with **_Episode 1: Wasted Potential_**_._

This is not real. I do not own the Supernatural Universe or any of the characters. This is strictly just for fun, and what I thought could be a good final season for the show. However, I will say this story is **_post season 9_**. There could be potential **_spoilers_** for those who have not watched the show up to that point. Also since the show is still going I will do my best to stay consistent with what I've seen. However, keep in mind this story was originally created after the 9th season. And since my favorite seasons were 1-5 this will be an extension of that storyline.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

**Episode 9: Do We Have a Deal?**

The Lost King

THEN:

In season three Dean discovers that as a young girl Bela Talbot made a deal with a demon to have her parents killed. And after ten short years Bela tries to get out of it by retrieving the colt for Lilith. Unfortunately it isn't enough and the hellhounds come for her anyway.

In season five a super fan named Becky tells Sam that according to the Supernatural books written by the prophet, Chuck, Bela lied. She never gave the colt to Lilith. She gave it to Crowley.

In season eight Sam and Dean face trial number two by rescuing their old friend, Bobby. By sneaking through Purgatory and into Hell, the Winchesters bring Bobby topside and deliver his soul to Heaven.

* * *

NOW:

_Lebanon, Kansas_

Back in the bunker Sam and Charlie spend countless hours poring through the men of letters' archives, searching for everything they have on Michael, Lucifer, Heaven, Hell and the apocalypse. Sam and Dean may have stopped the big fight once before, but this time is different. This time they aren't needed by either side. And instead of being vessels they're being hunted down and chased as far away from Michael and Lucifer as possible.

Below the archives James created a new training room, so he may act as a sort of coach for Emma and Jesse. Taking the two under his wing he guides them. Not only so they can understand the full potential of their powers, but so they can control them as well.

In the main library Dean sits relaxed and focused. Yet he feels like there is nothing he can do. He's worked so many cases alone with his brother that he's never had this amount of help before. In fact, the last this bunker held so many people, the men of letters were still in existence.

The truth is Dean's never felt so useless. While he's grateful to have the help of so many friends that he trusts, there isn't really much left for him to contribute. At the most he spends his afternoons teaching Adam how to shoot. Other times he might sit alone with Jo, secretly wishing each day that the sound of his voice will wake her. However, each day that it doesn't he retreats to the library where he sits alone, waiting for the next mission.

Unfortunately today he is not alone. And of course the one person who pulls up the chair beside him is the only person in the entire bunker who he'd rather not. "Something I can help you with Meg?" Dean snaps.

Normally this is where Meg would jab back with a witty yet insulting remark. Instead she takes the bottle of whiskey sitting in front of Dean and pours a drink. "We need to get Cass back," Meg mutters quietly to Dean.

This remark catches Dean off guard. He turns to check that it's still Meg sitting beside him only she doesn't look back. She stares down at her drink. On the outside she looks exactly how Dean feels when he sits with Jo. Helpless.

For a brief moment Dean might even say that Meg was acting human. But that thought immediately vanished when Garth appeared panicked and out of breath.

"Dean, there are two demons standing outside the front door," Garth spits out.

Immediately Dean starts grabbing supplies. A couple of guns, a bottle of holy water and an angel blade. "How the hell did they find us?" Dean grumbles.

Suddenly James appears. "Oh, if it's Crowley let him in. I invited him over."

"Excuse me?" Meg chimes in.

"Well he was such a big help with hell hound situation," James begins. "I decided to ask him back to help with the second trial. And this time he even said he'd bring a friend."

Both Garth and Meg's jaws practically drop upon hearing this news. Then Dean responds by throwing the angel blade onto the table. "So let me get this straight," he says angrily. "We are being hunted down by the devil himself, and your idea is to pack this place with demons?"

"Just the demons that Lucifer doesn't want," James answers casually. "I'll go get the door."

"This is un-frickin-believable," Dean snarls. The only person more outraged right now is Meg. Slowly she picks up the angel blade and grinds it into the table. She still hasn't quite gotten over the time Crowley took her captive and tried to kill her.

When James returns he is in fact joined by Crowley and another demon. "Hello Dean," a familiar voice calls out.

That's when Dean realizes that he knows the other demon. Quickly his eyes dart across the room to find her face smirking back at him.

The demon Crowley brought is Bela Talbot.

* * *

**_This is just the intro for Episode 9 of 11. Every episode will be around 5 chapters each. I wanted to write the intro for each episode, so when it comes time to write the whole thing, each episode will be prepped and ready to go. When I do begin Episode 9 I will repost the full length version of this chapter. _**


End file.
